Simplemente, Bellatrix
by Marinuqui
Summary: Tres emociones distintas. Porque incluso Bella podía sentir
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Personaje: Bellatrix Lestrange

Emoción: Rencor

Palabras: 986

Título: Andrómeda… ¿Qué?

Rencor

Solamente eso. Un simple sentimiento que parecía ser banal, aunque para ella, era mucho más que eso. Era cierto que no era un buen sentimiento, igual que no lo era el odio, o la envidia, o los celos. Y sin embargo, eran tan humanos como los demás. Pero no le importaba sentirlos. No porque adoraba sentir la adrenalina de ello en su cuerpo. De lo que era la maldad, pero ante todo, el rencor

El rencor a esa muchacha que aún corría a lo lejos en su mente. Sus ojos negros, tan profundos como lo que era el odio que albergaba en su corazón, centellearon. Deslizó sus finos dedos por la pared de color verde. Sonrió con sorna, ladeando su cabeza y echando hacia atrás ese sedoso cabello, tan sensual como ella misma. Su piel pálida destacaba, y se representaba muy bien en aquel lugar, en ese árbol donde se veían plasmados todos los componentes de la familia Black.

Sacó su varita de la manga, levantándola para fijar su mirada en la imagen de ella. Sintió un poco de dolor, y las lágrimas amenazaron con caer por su rostro, mancillado por esa sensación que ansiaba repudiar… ¡Era ella quien la había traicionado! Y como le había dejado claro su madre, no debía ser tan vulnerable. No ella, que era toda una Black. Y por eso, la rabia se apoderaba de ella, y tampoco parecía molestarle. Al contrario. Se mordió el labio por ello. Con tanta fiereza que la sangre se derramó por su labio. Sanguinaria. Así era ella.

Murmuró unas palabras entre sus labios, carnosos y sensuales, para al final, esa joven tan parecida a ella desapareciese de ese lugar perteneciente a la familia. Ella ya no lo era. Y eso era lo que más claro tenía. Y por eso, sentía el rencor por ella. Por haberla abandonado, cuando prometía que siempre estarían juntas las tres hermanas

Y había fallado a su promesa. Solo por el amor de ese estúpido muggle… Ese que le había arrebatado el amor de la castaña, quien no se resistió a la zalamería del apuesto muchacho. Debía admitir que era guapo. Y eso, a cualquier dama podría perderla. Pero era nacido de muggles, y eso ya le hacía desaparecer de la lista. Y en vez de permanecer en la familia, se marchó.

Y no quería volver. No. No sin admitirle a él en la familia. Aún reía ante ese pensamiento. ¿Él de la familia? Era algo que ni debía de estar divagando en su mente. Pero esto volvía a ella como única posibilidad de recuperarla a ella ¿Tanto valía ella la pena? Negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos con necesidad, aspirando ese aroma del lugar casi abandonado. Y ese sentimiento maldito crecía en ella con rapidez. Incrementaba intensamente. Ya no quedaba espacio para nada más. Y sin querer, una risa similar a un llanto se apoderó de ella, golpeando la pared con sus manos. Esas uñas negras clavándose en la madera. La sangre derramándose, pero era algo que ni siquiera le importaba. En ese mismo instante, todo le parecía algo insignificante y quizás, y simplemente quizás, tuviese razón para pensar eso

Podía escuchar los gritos de Narcisa al otro lado. Los de desesperación, los de necesidad. Pero ella no se molestaba en contestarle. Dejó reposar su cabeza en la puerta del lugar, y su mano se posó en el frío suelo de madera. Estaban todos, incluso su primo Sirius, aunque no dudaba de que tardase mucho en ser sustituido. Pero él no era nadie. No como lo había sido ella. Su hermana. Andrómeda

Andrómeda… ¿qué? Porque para ella, no era una Black. Se había alejado. Ya no quería ser parte de su familia. Y eso incrementaba la suciedad de su interior. La maldad de su corazón, que se ennegrecía por momentos, como si de la propia oscuridad se tratase. Sus labios se mostraron, afilados. Parecía una vampiresa, y la verdad es que su sed de sangre se podía asimilar a la de uno de estas especies. Se levantó al fin, caminando hacia el fondo de la habitación, asomándose por la ventana

La nieve se cernía sobre la ciudad. Sus labios, entre abiertos, dejaron un suspiro. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y lo tenía claro…Le haría pagar por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Por ese sufrimiento por ella, que no merecía la pena. Y es que, ella podía ser en sí libre, pero la morena no. Porque ella debía ser una Black. Y hacer que su madre se sintiese orgullosa de ella, y que no los prejuicios le hiciesen ponerse en su contra. Y el rencor hacia Andrómeda aumentó por momentos. Porque ella no tenía que fingir. Ni obedecer a nadie. Y esa era la única certeza que le quedaba antes de sumergirse en el llanto desgarrador

-¡Bella!-Exclamó la menor de las Black con necesidad y exasperación, golpeando con fuerza.

Sin embargo, ella no escuchaba. Se sumergía en ese sentimiento. En ese que incluía el odio, y ante todo, la furia. La adrenalina de hacerle pagar por todo. De matarla lenta y dolorosamente. Por primera vez, se estremeció. Pero no se arrepintió. Le haría pagar lentamente por todo. Y si no era con la muerte, sí con el perder a alguien amado. Solo debía darse a sí misma tiempo. La venganza siempre se servía en plato frío, y sobre todo, con el rencor de por medio. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, dejando desconcertada a Narcisa

-¿Bella?

-No sucede nada, Cissy.-Era capaz de dejarla sin habla. Tan fría y distante como una princesa de hielo-Todo está bien

Y ella misma se aseguraría de cumplir lo que le acababa de declarar a su hermana. Que todo estaba bien, y que lo estaría. Porque ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ello. Al fin y al cabo, era una Black…Y no una cualquiera. Simplemente, Bellatrix.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Personaje: Bellatrix Lestrange

Emoción: Euforia

Palabras: 943

Título: Mía…Para siempre

Euforia

Tembló. Por primera vez, se veía sumergida en el mismo pánico. Bajó la cabeza, y se arrodilló ante la figura que se situaba ante él. Una sonrisa apareció en ese rostro, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello. Claro que le gustaba. Eso estaba claro. Quizás fuese ese mirar fuerte y potente, que no se dejaba doblegar ante una persona que se hallase presente. Y eso era lo que más aumentaba su excitación. ¡Le atraía tanto! Era él, quizás, lo que causaba toda esa extraña sensación en su interior. La que era mezclada con el miedo y la pasión. Y es que, pese a que sabía que era una mujer deseada, incluso por él, se veía firme ante todo. Le maravillaba. No hacía falta mucho más para comprender que era así. Dudó por un momento

-Así que quieres unirte a mí por lo que tengo entendido-Señaló, jugueteando con unas rosas colocadas en el jarrón-¿Y cómo sé yo que me vas a ser fiel, Black?

-Mis ideales son exactamente iguales a los suyos, señor-Declaró al morena, suspirando-Y me creo capacitada para ganarme su confianza, si usted me lo demuestra-Él levantó la vista, y también, las cejas con cierto interés-La confianza no es algo que se obtenga desde el principio…Es algo que se gana con el tiempo de prueba. Con los hechos. Igual que saber que esa persona, al ganarse su confianza, demuestra una lealtad propia-Era demasiado joven, pero eso le satisfizo al joven Riddle

-Y quieres unirte por tus ideales… ¿Sabes a lo que tienes que someterte? ¿De verdad?-Inquirió entonces, clavando sus pupilas negras en las de ella-¿De verdad que lo sabes, Black?

La mujer se quedó son habla ante esa manera de hablar del hombre. Murmuró unas palabras extrañas, que al instante reconoció como la lengua de las serpientes, y una que era bastante llamativa apareció por la sala. Esta se deslizaba por la madera, y no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Era tan extremadamente deliciosa, como su amo. Era desconcertante y atrayente. Sus pupilas, verdes, como el color de su piel, se posaron en su piel blanquecina. Pero no se asustó. Estaba familiarizada con ellas. Con las serpientes. Al fin y al cabo, ella perteneció a la casa de estas

-Lo sé, señor. Y por eso quiero. Porque soy una Black. Y mi familia siempre hemos deseado que el lugar que les corresponde a los "sangre sucia" llegue al fin. Igual que nosotros volver a poseer el poder. Como nunca debió dejar de ser

Se quedó callado, observándola detenidamente. Y eso era lo que más le causaba un estremecimiento, como una corriente eléctrica apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. Se acercó a ella, acariciando entonces su rostro con cuidado. Sus dedos, con esas afiladas uñas, recorrían su piel con lentitud, entre abriendo los labios y saboreando el momento. Y ella, gustosa, no se alejaba de él por mucho que le intimidase. Desde el momento en el que sintió las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, entendió que siempre le sería fiel. Tomó su brazo, recorriendo la línea que marcaban las venas azules de ella. Casi parecía que su sangre fuese de ese color, aunque era tan roja como los ojos en ese instante del hombre

-Ahora, seré tu señor…Lord Voldemort me has de llamar. Y te equivocas, Bellatrix Black-Ella se quedó desorientada y confusa-Con tan solo ver a una persona, puedes entender si esta te puede ser fiel o no-Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de él-Espero que me demuestres esa fidelidad, Bellatrix. Si no va a ser así, ya sabes cual será el destino que te depararé-Insinuó

Entonces, murmuró unas palabras en esa lengua extraña, y posó su varita en el antebrazo de ella. Una especie de tatuaje se apoderó de ella, y el dolor era terrible. Le hacía retorcerse en el mismo lugar, pero sin desplazarse para que él pudiese terminar con su cometido. La calavera realizaba un movimiento de emerger, y la lengua se deslizaba entre sus dientes, similar a una misma serpiente. La marca de la casa Slythering. Los que no eran traidores a la sangre, o hijos de muggle. Era el signo del poder, y ante todo, de la maldad. Y aunque deseaba que ese momento se pasase lo antes posible, en el fondo, lo estaba disfrutando. Tanto, que la sonrisa se apoderó de ella, igual que él, que no podía contener ese gesto de sorna. Pero antes de que se pudiese escapar, se apoderó de esos labios ardientes que ella poseía. Solamente fue eso, para al final, dejar que una especie de gemido se apoderase de su garganta. Era la pasión desbordante lo que se apoderaba de ella. ¿Acaso era capaz de ello? Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, que se separó todavía más para poder encontrarse cara a cara, sin miedos de por medio. Era lo que más le caracterizaba. Incluso a ella. Nada podía causarle un temblor mayor que el que él le causaba con tan solo estar a unos centímetros de ella. Su corazón gritaba de pura alegría. Y la marca, se compuso, para siempre…

-Ya está-Susurró Voldemort con cuidado-Ahora, vas a ser mía…Para siempre…Hasta que me falles, Bella

-Eso nunca va a suceder, mi señor. Siempre estaré bajo sus órdenes…Hasta que la muerte me indique lo contrario.

Él asintió, y una sonrisa se conformó en ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía eufórica, y no era para menos. Simplemente, era maravilloso. Sus labios conformaron una especie de sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Ese era el precio por ser parte de los mortífagos. Ser fiel al señor tenebroso. Simplemente, pertenecerle a él, y eso le agradaba demasiado


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Personaje: Bellatrix Lestrange

Emoción: Locura

Palabras: 941

Título: Solamente locura

Locura

Un halo verde salió de su varita con una rapidez desconcertante. Se quedó desconcertada, pero ante todo, ansiando ver el resultado. El golpe le dio totalmente en el pecho, haciendo que retrocediese. Contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos con intensidad. Sus pupilas brillaban, y podía observar como el otro chico se quedaba desconcertado, y ante todo, boquiabierto. No podía estar sucediendo. Pero fue así

Su cuerpo fue envuelto por ese halo de misterio, y entonces, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se sentía demasiado bien. Le encantaba todo aquello. Otro hombre apareció por detrás, rodeando el cuerpo del chico con sus brazos, gritándole que se calmase. Ella salió corriendo, colocándose a una altura donde fuese visible. Se encontró con los ojos de tonalidad esmeralda, aquellos que ahora solo eran capaces de indicar el odio que le profesaba. Y eso era lo más perfecto que le podía suceder. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Posó sus dedos en la pared de piedra, y se deslizó hacia el otro lado, su cabello ondeando por ello. Una última mirada y la rabia de él apoderándose de sí mismo. Se libró del agarre de su amigo. El que era su antiguo conocido. El chico con el que vio hacía unos días a su "sobrina". Ese estúpido hombre lobo que parecía encandilarla. Ya se ocuparía de ella. Una más en la familia Black que no merecía ser parte de esta. ¡¿Acaso podían existir tantos seres impuros?

Ladeó la cabeza, y el tiempo comenzó a correr a contrarreloj. Sus pies se movilizaron con suma velocidad. Podía chocar con el aire, que iba en su contra, impidiendo su avance. La adrenalina era increíble. Y la locura, se volvió a apoderar de ella. Como tantas veces, de tal manera que se sentía bien. Sumamente bien. ¿Acaso no se decía que la mejor vida era aquella que era llevada por la locura? Rió entre dientes. Era la buena locura la que era admirada. ¿Acaso no era la que era llevada por el delirio de la maldad?

-¡Yo maté a Sirius Black!-Vociferó con ganas, con una risa apoderándose de ella en sí-¡Yo maté a Sirius Black!-Repitió con ganas

Y entonces, recibió un conjuro, cayendo así al suelo. Era Potter. No había que ser muy inteligente para llegar a esa conclusión. Entornó sus labios a una especie de sonrisa de satisfacción, disimulada con facilidad. Se giró sobre sí misma, apenada por haber sido descubierta por él, quien le apuntaba con su varita. Podía ver en él el reflejo del odio que ella sintió hacia su hermana cuando las abandonó. Por un instante, la cordura se apoderó de ella. Sus ojos negros se entre abrieron, a la vez que unas palabras invitaban al joven mago a asesinarla. Era su señor. Parecía dispuesto a muchas cosas, pero todos eran conscientes de que él, pese a la rabia y cólera, no la mataría. Y eso era lo que le volvió hacia la locura. Dulce, y ante todo, deliciosa. Nada más puro que aquello. El delirio de las personas como lo era ella

-Vamos, Harry…-Susurraba la voz con cuidado, y él parecía querer dejarse arrastrar por ello-Mátala-Ordenó con pasividad-¡Hazlo!-Exclamó con más fuerza esta vez

Ella entre abrió los labios, mostrando en una sonrisa perfilada todos sus dientes, maravillada. ¡Qué locura era la posible muerte! Pero él parecía negarse, y aunque llegase a ello, no sucedería. Porque ella era más hábil, y no iba a morir. No en manos de un Potter, y menos, de él. Porque ella era mucho más que todo aquello. Porque su locura podía con su ingenuidad

Y algo pasó, todo fue muy rápido, y se coló por la chimenea del Ministerio, huyendo con esas llamas verdes. Se perdió en un lugar oscuro. Aquel que no reconocía ni ella siquiera. Pero sí a la mujer que estaba al otro lado del estanque. Esa a la que siempre había odiado. A la que más odiaba con todo su corazón. La que era capaz de hacerla callar, de empuñar su varita, y verse impotente. Por no poder matarla. Por no llegar a hacerla sufrir. Se mordió su labio con fiereza, y sus ojos se empañaron en unas suaves y sutiles lágrimas. La locura de ese dolor, que se apoderaba de ella. La locura de querer matar a la persona que más puedes llegar a querer. La locura de ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de los demás. La locura del odio que le profesaba a ella. Las ganas de gritar, como si saliese de un manicomio, pero ya no quedaba nada de la Bellatrix que se dejaba llevar solamente por impulsos y locura. Ya, no. Solo era ella. La mujer que era capaz de dejarse llevar por la locura de la muerte. Pero esa noche, después de haberle matado a él, ya no había nada más que hacer

Y sus miradas, a lo lejos, se encontraron. Dos mismos reflejos. Dos mujeres tan parecidas físicamente. El cabello de la otra, algo más claro que el suyo. Sus ojos, algo más puros y catos. Sus labios, algo menos intensos en tonalidad, o al menos, no tan oscuros. Sus prendas, con colores claros, y las de ella, negras como la noche. Dos damas que eran de distintos bandos. La otra el del "bien", y ella el del "mal". Quizás era así, aunque ella no lo sentía como tal. Ella solo era la locura, el delirio. La otra era la razón, lo lógico e indicado. Y esa chispa de delirio se apoderó de la morena, desapareciendo con ese toque suyo y ese aire de locura, que dejó impregnado en el lugar, e incluso, en su propia hermana


End file.
